Drowning
by Magic Cabbage
Summary: Oh my god I can't think of a good summary. Okay lets see... Secrets are revealed, and arrests are made. Our favorite warlock feels as though he is drowning  metaphorically of course . Will Merlin be burned at dawn?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Oh and sorry for the horrible summary...**

**Hey people! This idea came to me in a dream (Not really) and I just had to write it. It's hopefully serious and depressing. I usually write funny, pointless stuff, so I'm not sure how well this will turn out. I've never really written anything sad. **

**It isn't really well written, and i'm not good with words, but oh well. I hope you enjoy, and I hope it makes you feel a bit sad :) Cuz thats the point... you aren't supposed to laugh... I'll stop now and let you read the story.**

* * *

><p>Arthur was about to die.<p>

The sorceress loomed over him, with a maniacal gleam in her eyes. She raised the sword over her head, and prepared to strike.

Merlin couldn't move, due to the sorceresses magical bindings. And there was no one else there to protect the prince. As he saw the sorceress preparing to strike, his eyes widened in horror. He couldn't let his destiny die like this!

"Stop!" He yelled out. The sorceress paused and looked up at him.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" she asked smugly.

"You idiot, you can't do anything!" Arthur cried out. He didn't want his friend to die, protecting him.

There was only one option left for Merlin…. Magic. This was the moment he had been dreading. The moment he had nightmares about. The moment that would change his life, and possibly shatter his friendship with the prince.

He would have to reveal his magic.

"Heh, I don't suppose you can become unconscious for a hour or two, could you?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"What? Of course not!"

Merlin smiled sadly. The kind of smile you see when the person knows they are going to die, or something equally as bad.

"No, I guess you couldn't. I'm sorry about this Arthur, I truly am." Merlin said.

"What are you talking abo-"Arthur began to ask, when he saw Merlin's eyes glowing. Magic!

"_Sila gue, nye asphum_" Merlin chanted, and a green ball of energy shot out his hand and flew at the sorceress. She let out a scream, and she exploded into dust. The sword she was holding fell to the ground.

And then there was silence. The prince and the warlock stared at each other. Merlin stared, wondering how Arthur would react. Arthur stared because, well, he didn't know how to react. He felt betrayed, hurt, lied to, and angry. Very angry. How could Merlin learn sorcery? Did he know it all along? Was he controlling the prince, and trying to take over Camelot?

Arthur became blinded with rage. "HOW DARE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU MERLIN, IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME!"

Merlin winced with each word that was shouted at him. "I'm sor-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Arthur said, fuming. Arthur took several deep breaths and calmed down, slightly.

"As the prince of Camelot, I hereby arrest you for selling your soul to the evil known as magic."

"But I-"

"SILENCE!" Arthur yelled, and Merlin winced again. With every word Arthur spoke, Merlin felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart.

**(A few hours later)**

Merlin didn't do anything as Arthur tied him up with ropes. Merlin didn't try to escape, as he was practically dragged back to Camelot. He didn't resist as he was thrown into the dungeons, and locked into an empty cell.

Merlin felt strangely empty and numb. He had spent his whole life protecting his secret, and now everyone would know it. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Merlin felt as if he was sinking in water. Everything around him was all a blur.

He didn't notice as guards gave him pitying looks, or when the King came down to see the sorcerer who had hidden right under his nose. Merlin couldn't believe he was here, in a cell, going to be executed.

He wasn't afraid, or scared, or hurt, because he didn't believe it. He wasn't holding on to every precious second he had left, because he didn't believe he was going to die soon. He just couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe his life was about to come to an end, and that he'd never see any of his friends again.

He was still drowning in the waters of disbelief.

Was he dreaming? Would he simply wake up in the morning and go deliver breakfast to the prat?

Then the guard came in and informed him when he would be executed.

Merlin was going to be executed the next morning at dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>So did this make you sad? Did it? I hope it did. Please review and tell me if it made you sad! Not that I want you sad.. but you know.. I'll shut up now.<strong>

**This story isn't over! There shall be two more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'd like to say I've never had a loved one die so I have never really experienced the pain of losing someone. Also, i've never died or been executed. And I haven't really done any research. So all of this is from my imagination.**

* * *

><p>Dawn finally came. Merlin was led out into the square by the guards. He didn't really notice though.<p>

There was a crowd of people in the square. Usually they cheered and taunted the sorcerers, but this time it was Merlin. Everyone liked him. So instead of cheering and sneering, the crowd wore expressions of pity, and many were crying.

Gwen seemed to be attempting to drown herself in her own tears. The moment she first saw Merlin kept playing over and over again in her mind. He was brave, and funny, and such a kind person. Gwen remembered that she even used to have a bit of a crush on him, until she fell in love with Arthur. Merlin didn't deserve to die. He was the kindest, purest, friendliest person she knew. He deserved to live! To live a happy, love filled life. He didn't deserve this!

The king gave his usual speech, and signaled for the guards to light the pyre. The dry wood was alighted, and flames raced up towards the young warlock.

The rain began falling, slowly and softly at first. But soon the raindrops began pouring down, and Arthur's vision blurred. His nose began running and at the moment, he looked very unprincely. But he didn't care. He didn't care that the crowd could see him crying. He didn't care that they could see him sobbing, crying out loudly. He didn't even care that his father could see him like this.  
>His servant, the one who was always by his side, was going to die. That idiot had probably been protecting him all this time. Why hadn't he realized that sooner? Merlin was right, he was a prat and an idiot. Arthur felt his heart breaking as he heard his manservant's screams.<p>

And then there was silence.

Now, Arthur would never be able to throw the nearest object at him, or threaten him with the stocks. He'd never argue with him, or complain about the water being too cold. And never again would he hear those witty, sarcastic jokes, or that cheerful laughter. Or see that cheerful smile that lit up the room, that matched those twinkling blue eyes. His manservant was gone. The closest person in the world to him was gone. His friend was gone.

Uther had been about to scold Arthur for crying over a sorcerer, until he realized, Arthur wasn't just crying over a sorcerer, he was crying over Merlin. The loyal, goofy servant who followed the prince like an obedient puppy. Even the king couldn't deny they were close. He felt guilt for ordering the boy's death, but laws were laws. He had done the right thing to protect his people, right? Right?  
>But he didn't feel the triumph or satisfaction that he normally felt after dealing with sorcerers. So he allowed his son to show weakness, just this once.<p>

Gaius's sobs caused his old frail body to shake violently. The boy was like the son he never had. The clumsy, reckless fool who would do anything to help someone he cared about. And now he was gone. Gaius could never order the boy to clean the leech tank, or ask him to fetch herbs. He wouldn't he able to eat dinner with someone anymore. He'd be alone.

…..

As the flames licked at his flesh, a tidal wave of hurt and betrayal hit him. He finally realized he wasn't drowning-he was burning. His mind replayed everything that happened the past few days. Arthur knew. Arthur turned him in. Arthur probably hated him.

Merlin's best friend probably hated him.

Tears began pouring from his eyes. It hurt so bad, and he resisted the urge to scream. It wasn't supposed to end this way! He had never imagined the excruciating pain of being burned at the stake. If he had known this is what people went through, he would have saved all those people Uther had executed. How could Uther do this to people?

Eventually the pain became to much for the young warlock, and he let out a heartbreaking scream. Anyone who wasn't crying at the scene before, was crying now. Except the king of course. Uther felt regret, but he would never admit that. Not even to himself.

The flames continued to burn his skin, but Merlin began feeling numb. He knew he had only a few precious minutes left, and Merlin finally gathered the courage to look at the prince. Then he saw Arthur begin to cry. The prince didn't want him to die.

Suddenly Merlin had the urge to live. He still had his destiny. He still had to protect his friend! Yet, he didn't know any spells to get him out of this. He realized too late, and there was nothing he could do. So he closed his eyes, and hoped that somehow, he could continue to protect Arthur.

The young warlock lost consciousness, and was finally free from feeling the pain. His body began falling apart and turned into ashes. Smoke and ash floated on the wind and no traces of Merlin remained in the square.

Merlin was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you thinking "HOW COULD YOU KILL MERLIN!"? If you are, wait for the next chappy :)<strong>

** If you are happy that Merlin died and want him to stay dead, then just don't read the next chap.**

**So... was this a sad chapter? Did it make anyone cry? If it did, please tell me! I know this isn't the best or most depressing fanfic out there, but I really want to make someone cry. Atleast one tear! **

**Oh and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Final Chapter

**This is super mega ultra short. Oh and if you want Merlin to stay dead, don't read this.**

* * *

><p>Merlin's ashes had been blown through the wind, and landed in a nearby forest. The ashes fell to the ground, and they mixed with the earth.<p>

Asquirrel who had been collecting acorns, stared as a patch of earth began glowing. The squirrel dropped the acorns and fled, as the patch of earth rose and began forming a man. With a few whispered words, clothes appeared on him, along with a bright red neckerchief...

Emrys had returned.

**(Several weeks later)**

Uther was dead. With no magical protector, there was no one to, well, protect him from people who wanted revenge. Thankfully the sorcerer who killed him didn't want to rule or destroy Camelot, so Arthur became king.

Arthur had been forced to hire a new manservant. His new manservant, Brandon, was obedient, quiet, and totally boring. Arthur forgot he was even there sometimes! Brandon just faded into the background. He never talked back, and had no sense of humor. He was a good manservant, but horrible company. He could never replace Merlin as a friend.

One late summer day, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Arthur said.

The door slowly opened, and the last person who Arthur had expected, walked in.

Merlin had entered with his signature grin on his face. Arthur stared in shock.  
>"You have a new manservant? So you fired me? Just because I died doesn't mean you can replace me! How could you Arthur!"<br>"Buh-um-wah...huh!"

"Missed you too, prat. So... can I have my job back?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! <strong>

**See I told you it was short. Very short. But its a happy ending :D Yay! Theres even humour at the end! I like humor. And apples. Apples are yum.**

**So I hope you liked my pitiful attempt at writing. Please review!**


End file.
